


Power play

by curlydots



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: Catra has Adora at her mercy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Power play

**Author's Note:**

> you guys remember catra being a gang leader in season 3? and beating adora? and absolutely kicking ass in the crimson wastes? me too.

"What's the matter, Adora?" Catra teases, leaning back on her new throne. "I thought you _loved_ doing this?"

Adora glares at her from where she's tied up at Catra’s feet. The party Catra'd thrown with her new crew had finally ended, and most of the outlaws and desert dwellers had run off or passed out a while ago. Even Scorpia had gone to sleep after Catra had turned down her offer to take shifts with their prisoner, though she'd left with a worried backwards glance at Adora. Now it was just the two them; Adora pushed to her knees.

Catra cuts the gag around Adora's mouth with a single claw and Adora spits it out with obvious distain. She grins then and rests a shin on Adora's shoulder, leaning back on her elbow. She abandoned her pants a while ago and her throne is cold beneath her. As much as she enjoyed holding it, Adora's sword is locked up, out of reach during this particular game. She might have been horny, but she wasn't an idiot.

Adora shuts her eyes and turns her face away.

"Aw, so stubborn," Catra coos. She leans forward so she can wrap Adora's ponytail around her fist and yanks. Adora grimaces but doesn't make a sound as she's pulled between Catra's thighs. The quick, sharp, breaths she takes through her nose tickle Catra's fur. "Come on, princess, you _know_ you missed this."

Adora is pressing back and away, eyes hard. Back in the Fright Zone, when they'd first figured out they could do this, they'd gotten to fucking constantly. In between classes, whenever the barracks were empty, in the showers once, when Catra was really desperate. More than once a day if they could manage it. Now it's been months since she's gotten off at all and her need for it is thrumming wildly through her veins. She's certain it's the same for Adora. It has to be.

Adora's glare weakens and her eyes drift slowly between Catra's legs. Catra pushes down on her head and Adora's mouth brushes her cunt. The contact is unbelievably light but it makes her twitch and slide forward in her seat.

"There we," Catra's voice hitches involuntarily, "we go. Come on."

Catra reclines further, legs thrown fully over Adora's shoulders. She gasps as Adora wraps her lips around Catra's clit, skipping straight past the teasing she used to subject Catra to. A strangled noise bubbles up from inside Catra's throat and then a wail. She slaps a hand over her mouth, shame and anger filling her.

She was never this loud in the past, never even had to try and keep her volume down in the barracks. But then again, she's never gone this long without having Adora, not since it all started.

" _Ahh_ —" Catra bites down on her knuckles and holds Adora down to her. On instinct she retracts her claws, keeping them from scratching at Adora's scalp. Adora isn't slowing down, she's just sucking and sucking like she's trying to kill Catra.

Catra thinks, very stupidly, of untying her hands. Adora has always been good with her fingers. In a couple minutes she could work Catra up into a near frenzy, especially when she was using her tongue too. But then of course she hadn't been holding Adora hostage, it hadn't mattered at all how much she fell apart in front of Adora, they'd just taken turns with each other.

Her hand in Adora's hair shakes. She knows she's already let herself go too much. This wasn't supposed to be about sharing anymore, it was about taking. She shoves those thoughts aside, challenging her frustration into pulling Adora close, angling herself towards that sweet mouth.

And then Adora pulls back.

Before she can stop herself, Catra makes a pathetic needy noise and crosses her legs behind Adora's head. As soon as she's done it she realizes her mistake, realizes how incredibly her power play has backfired.

There's a fire in Adora's eyes at that and her lips are wet and shiny.

Adora smiles at her but it's a smug irritated thing, nothing like the tender expression she used to make while watching Catra come apart at the seams.

Catra rubs a hand over her face, a familiar blend of anger and anguish flooding her veins. "Oh, shut up," she says bitterly.


End file.
